<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gay Rights, Bitch! by Polyhexian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888416">Gay Rights, Bitch!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian'>Polyhexian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, Homophobia, Humanformers, POV Third Person, drug mention, some pg-13 sexual content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whirl meets Cyclonus and Tailgate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gay Rights, Bitch!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whirl kicked her feet up on the table and leaned back in her chair so the feet lifted and it tipped backed dangerously. She raised her third beer of the evening to her lips and drained it. </p><p>The band was alright. She'd been expecting something more punk and less EDM, and the techno-shit instruments they were playing were wholly unfamiliar to her. They were alright, sort of, weird but not awful, but definitely not what she'd been hoping to hear. </p><p>"<em>I am not the traveller but the wolf in the woods,</em>" the woman at the front of the dingy stage sang, both her hands on the microphone, "<em>I am the moral to your mother's cautionary tale.</em>"</p><p>Whirl sighed and twirled the bottle in her fingers before a violent tremor passed through her hand, and she spasmed, dropping it. Whirl scowled at the bottle rolling on the ground. At least it hadn't shattered. She picked up the bottle and hauled herself to her feet, wobbling, caught between drunken drowsiness and a post-coke high that had her buzzing.</p><p>The room was crowded, but it always was. The shithole bar was tiny, and it didn't take more than a few people to fill it to the brim. She shoved her way past strangers wearing denim and leather that reeked as badly as her of tobacco and weed, until she emerged at the bar itself and collapsed against the counter, still clutching her bottle and whistled at the bartender.</p><p>"Hey!" she yelled above the din of sound, "I need another beer, man!" </p><p>The bartender waved a hand at her, pouring something for someone else. She grimaced and turned around, leaning backwards against the counter and looking down at who else was waiting on a drink. </p><p>A couple punks and burnouts, the usual fair, but two seats down were two of the strangest women she thought she might have ever seen. A short, curvy black woman with snow-white hair and cat ears, highlighter-coloured rave gear and makeup sat beside a pale goth woman nearly twice her partner's height, wearing all black and purple with some kind of weird plastic coils on her head and a face full of metal. Whirl took a moment to think both of them were weird, but hot, and setting her gaydar off something fierce. </p><p>Whirl was admiring the tall one's fancy laced up chest piece when the slob next to her leaned toward the short one, his eyes leering. Whirl thought he smelled like cold pizza and bad whiskey.</p><p>"You know, my sister used to be a lesbian," said the man. Whirl didn't miss the short woman's look of disdain. "I'm just sayin', you shouldn't deprive yourself of a wealth of life experiences, you know?"</p><p>"Thanks," said the short woman, "I think I'll pass. Again."</p><p>"Well, you say that, but-" </p><p>"Hey, dipshit," Whirl snapped, elbowing the guy in the back, "She's too polite to tell you to fuck off, but I ain't. Fuck off."</p><p>The man spun around, face hairy and breath bad enough to make Whirl sneer. "Nobody was talking to you, lady!" </p><p>"I ain't no lady," Whirl scoffed.</p><p>The man turned back around. "Listen, all I'm sayin' is that the right cock can fix anybody."</p><p>"Yeah, alright," said Whirl, and used the stool to crawl up onto the bar and grab a forty of vodka from behind the counter before turning around, "Gay rights, bitch!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, and smashed the bottle over the back of his unkempt head.</p><p>A couple of things happened.</p><p>The bartender yelled something, the band stopped playing, and the crowd seemed to notice violence was happening. The man she'd struck slumped and stumbled and someone nearby yelled at her and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and Whirl grinned in obscene giddy delight before grabbing the bar behind her and vaulting herself up to kick him directly in the chest with both feet hard enough to send him right back into the crowd, knocking people into one another like drunken dominoes. </p><p>At that point, the fight was going without her, and as excited as she was to leap into the mosh pit and lose a few more teeth, the two weird gay ladies looked positively spooked. Whirl was not a lady, but she <em> had </em> started that fight over the short one, and she should at <em> least </em> scoot them out of the bar brawl now.</p><p>"Come on," she grinned at them, thumbing toward the exit, "Y'all don't belong in a smashup like this."</p><p>Whirl held out her hand but didn't really expect either to take it, but the short one did, for some reason, and Whirl lit up like Christmas, dragging her toward the door and shoulder-checking strangers out of the way as she did. They stumbled out into the street with Whirl laughing manically, invigorated by the whole thing. </p><p>"You ladies alright then?" Whirl panted, beaming.</p><p>"Oh my god," said the short one, "That was incredible! Holy shit!"</p><p>"Very debonair," added the tall one, reserved in nature but visibly excited beneath the veneer of calm she projected.</p><p>"What, like I was gonna let some fuckboy insult classy gals like y'all on my turf?" Whirl snorted, shoving her hands into her jeans, "He'd best learn not to be rude to nice lesbians in case a mean one is hangin' around, huh?"</p><p>"I'll say!" cried the short one, and then, as if she were guided by magnets, grabbed her face and kissed her. Whirl had a moment she realized what was coming and could have pulled away, but goddamn, she was cute. </p><p>"Tailgate!" admonished her tall girlfriend, and Whirl figured she was about to get clocked, "You can't just kiss people! It's rude!" </p><p>"Oh, god, I'm so sorry," Tailgate gasped, face flushing as she covered her mouth with her hands, "I don't know what came over me. I've never done anything like that. I'm so sorry."</p><p>Whirl felt a little lightheaded. "Haha. Nah, it's cool. Don't need to apologize to me for a good time," she chuckled and then shifted her weight, stumbling a bit before she caught herself on the wall.</p><p>"Do you have a ride from here?" asked the tall one, giving her a once over, "You don't look like you can drive."</p><p>Whirl waved a trembling hand dismissively at her. "Nah, I was just gonna sleep it off on a bench and get out of here in the morning. No worries, I'm a certain kinda stupid, but not that one."</p><p>"You're going to sleep on a bench?!" Tailgate gasped, "Absolutely not!" </p><p>"Aw, shucks, cutie, thanks for the concern," Whirl laughed, "But ol' Whirlibird'll be okay."</p><p>"No, Tailgate is right, after such a display I simply wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you were out here," the tall one shook her head, "You must come and stay the night with us. I insist."</p><p>Whirl considered it.</p><p>"Please?" asked Tailgate, with wide puppy-dog eyes. Whirl didn't know if she was capable of saying no to those pretty puppy-dog eyes. </p><p>"Yeah, aight, why not," Whirl shrugged, and let Tailgate grab her by the arm and drag her down the street after the tall one, "I'm Whirl, by the way."</p><p>"Tailgate!" said Tailgate.</p><p>"Cyclonus," said Cyclonus.</p><p>"Pretty names," Whirl commented, before they stopped in front of a car parked on the street in front of a meter and she waited politely while Cyclonus unlocked it and, to her surprise, Tailgate pulled her into the back seat with her.</p><p>"God, Whirl, that was incredible," said Tailgate, as they pulled away from the sidewalk and Whirl wobbled, "You just- you just hit him!" </p><p>"Motherfuckers get easier to hit every time," she commented.</p><p>"Amazing. Adrenaline pumping. Honestly? Kind of sexy of you," said Tailgate, flopping back against the seat. Whirl raised an eyebrow at her (though she only had the one) and glanced at the driver in the rearview mirror, who was staring back at her. Whirl glanced away. </p><p>"Well, thank you very much," said Whirl, "So, y'all's two girlfriends or what?"</p><p>"Oh, no, she's my ex-girlfriend," giggled Tailgate conspiratorially, as if it were an inside joke.</p><p>Cyclonus rolled her eyes but smiled fondly. "You have to stop telling people that, dear. I'm her wife."</p><p>"Oh shit," said Whirl, blinking in surprise, "Well goddamn. Mazel tov."</p><p>"Oh, for <em> awhile</em>," Tailgate giggled, "It's not <em> recent.</em>" The shorter woman leaned over and flopped against Whirl's side, her cheek against her shoulder and Whirl glanced nervously up at the wife in the mirror who very well might be capable of kicking her ass if she felt inclined. "You're warm." </p><p>"Uh, yeah, I'm full of blood, tends to do it," Whirl mumbled, "Boy, you ain't one to hold your liquor, huh?"</p><p>"She's not allowed to drink," said Cyclonus, and Tailgate pouted.</p><p>"I'm not allowed to drink," she sighed, "Diet."</p><p>"Oh," said Whirl, "You're bein' kinda handsy for a married gal."</p><p>"Oh!" Tailgate gasped, and sat back, "I'm so sorry! I'm a hugger, sometimes I'm not great with boundaries, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!"</p><p>Whirl snorted. "Uh, you didn't make <em> me </em> uncomfortable."</p><p>Tailgate gave her a weird look for a moment, up and down, before she smiled wide and licked her lips. "You think I'm cute."</p><p>Whirl blinked at her. "Uh," she said, intelligently, "Yeah."</p><p>"We're polyamorous," said Cyclonus, without looking back, "She's flirting with you."</p><p>"Oh!" Whirl cried, snapping her fingers, "So I'm allowed to kiss your wife, then?"</p><p>"Yes!" Tailgate answered, wiggling with excitement. Whirl didn't wait any longer and unbuckled her seat belt, launching herself forward to push the other woman against the car door, mashing their lips together and squeezing her breasts hungrily. Tailgate squealed delightedly into her mouth and pulled her flush against her body, pawing under her shirt.</p><p>They spent the rest of the drive in a frenzy, squeezing and mouthing and moaning while Cyclonus calmly drove, seemingly uninvested in the R-rated display going on in the backseat. However, when she parked the car she stood up, opened the backseat door Tailgate was leaning against and smoothly caught her, unbuckling her seatbelt and setting her back on her feet, still reeling and covered in smeared makeup. Cyclonus offered Whirl a hand.</p><p>Whirl accepted it and allowed herself to be pulled from the seat. "You're tall," Whirl observed, eye level with her bust.</p><p>"I am," said Cyclonus.</p><p>"You're perfect motorboating height," said Whirl, and was genuinely surprised when Cyclonus cracked a bemused smirk. </p><p>"Let's get inside," Cyclonus chuckled. </p><p>Whirl had not expected her night to end like this. In fact, she'd kind of expected the night to be a bust, but somehow, she'd ended up in bed with two hot married lesbians getting absolutely railed long into the wee hours. </p><p>Things had gone well and the next morning she woke up early and left a bag of weed labelled <em> thanks for the sex </em> on the coffee table before grabbing her jacket off the floor and heading out to call Roadbuster for a ride.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>